A cyclone filter device for cleaning a gas flow such as, for example, the intake air of a combustion engine is described in EP 1 364 696 A1. In a housing embodied as a cyclone, the filter device has a hollow cylindrical pre-separator that engages around a likewise hollow cylindrical filter element. Arranged in a distributed manner on the lateral surface of the pre-separator are guide vanes, each consisting of two guide vane regions arranged at an angle to each other that support pre-separation of coarse contaminants in the gas flow. The guide vanes bring about a deflection and acceleration of the introduced gas flow, including of the contaminants contained therein. The contaminants separated off are discharged via a discharge opening in the housing, and after passing through the pre-separator, the gas flow is conducted radially from outside to inside through the filter element, from which the cleaned gas is discharged axially.